Mismatched
by OneDayShipping
Summary: Yaoi aka slash. After teaming up to attempt to capture an elusive group of "harmless" villains, Midoriya and Bakugou find themselves in an unusual situation. Their private parts have been swapped! Not only that, but they can talk! (concept from a manga called Chintsubu) Adult AU - our first year UA students have recently graduated.
1. Mismatched

**Notes:** Totally got sidetracked. This suddenly popped into my head and I had to run with it. I'll get back to my other story ASAP. Figured I'd post this since it basically spilled out of my brain and straight into this file. (tbh, I didn't put much thought or effort into this and I just wanted to get it out of my head so I could work on my other story in peace)

Also, this series is super convenient because you can blame every weird thing that happens on quirks!

 **WARNING:** I thought I included this warning, but I guess I didn't. This story includes some omorashi (in short, pee).

* * *

 **Mismatched**

Bakugou understood how he ended up in the situation. It was the situation itself that he didn't understand. He was standing in his little apartment bathroom getting ready to take a much needed piss after a long day of work, only to find that his penis was...strange. Staring down at the appendage in his hand, he forgot all about his bladder and instead nearly went into a full panic. His dick, which didn't look like his normal average-sized penis, was now a little shorter, but thicker and paler than he was used to.

That wasn't the strangest thing about it, however. The REALLY strange part was that this new penis actually had a face! And he knew that face very well. It had a set of wide, green eyes and freckles.

Bakugou could feel cold dread draining the color from his own face as he stared at this new horror in his hand.

"I know what you're thinking," the little oddity began.

The blond was audibly startled, stumbling backwards as if that would somehow get him away from the thing. He ended up falling backwards and slamming the back of his head against the wall.

"Sorry, Kacchan. I didn't mean to surprise you. Are you okay?" the little face on his penis asked.

Why, on top of everything, did the thing have the ability to talk? And it had that same concerned look on its face as a certain someone who shared those facial features. Despite the pain of slamming his head against a wall, he asked, "What the fuck?!" Because what else could anyone ask at a time like this?

* * *

An almost identical situation was taking place in Midoriya's apartment, only his penis had a set of familiar, angry red eyes. Well, at the moment those angry red eyes were amused. This longer, thinner penis was laughing at him after he'd fallen to the floor.

"Wh-what—?" Midoriya began.

"Hey, Deku. You might wanna take care of your bladder before you start asking questions. I think a little came out," this new dick said with a grin.

"Right. Sorry," Midoriya said, scrambling to his feet. Positioning himself in front of the toilet, he carefully aimed this unknown penis and released his bladder. He couldn't help sighing as relief washed over him.

Unfortunately, that relief quickly turned into embarrassment when he heard the face on his dick sigh as well. "Man, that feels good."

Once Midoriya was done, he almost put himself away out of habit.

"Hey! Down here. Remember me?"

Midoriya looked at this strange penis, wide-eyed. "You...You look and sound like Kacchan."

"Yeah. That's because I belong on that guy. I've had a long time to think about this while I was locked away inside your pants. It looks like you two were hit with a quirk that swaps body parts or something like that. He has your chinko and you have his."

The freckled man looked confused. "Chinko?"

"Cock."

Midoriya's entire face turned red.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd get all embarrassed like that, so I picked a better word."

Midoriya looked away. "I see. Kacchan wouldn't normally do something like that for my sake."

"Ugh! Shut up, Nerdface."

"Speaking of faces, why do you have Kacchan's face? And why can you talk? Does Kacchan's...'chinko' normally look like this?"

"Of course not, idiot. You used to see it all the time when you two were younger, right? Did you ever see that guy with a talking dick back then?"

* * *

"K-Kacchan. Can we, you know, pee first? I don't know how much longer I can hold it," Bakugou's new penis said.

The blond just sat on the floor looking at that weird freckled face on that weird dick of his. "What the hell? It's not even your bladder."

"Please, Kacchan. It's really uncomfortable." And as if to add emphasis to his desperation, a little spurt of urine shot from the tip. "Ah! Sorry!"

(This awkward and apologetic cock really is Deku,) Bakugou thought. He finally stood and made his way to the toilet, even though the little bastard was leaking every step of the way. The blond chuckled to himself as he aimed this new penis and relieved himself. "So with all that strength he has now, Deku can't handle something as simple as a full bladder?"

The dick must not have heard what Bakugou said. Then again, it was too busy whimpering and moaning as piss came flooding out of him.

Wait. Was the thing in his hand stiffening?

"Aa!" the dick gasped. "Sorry, Kacchan. I'll calm down in a minute."

"Holy shit! Are you getting hard from relieving yourself?" Bakugou asked with a smirk. "Is this the kinda shit Deku's into?"

"No. Really, it's not. It's just... Your hand."

The blond frowned when he realized he had a firm, full-handed grip on this stranger of a penis. He was almost tempted to touch the thing more just to see what other kinds of sounds it would make.

* * *

"Anyway, we need to find a way to get me back to where I belong. I don't know how much of your nerdface I can take," Bakugou's cock said.

"I call him Kacchan, so I can't call this thing Kacchan too," Midoriya was muttering. "Maybe I should call him something different. Maybe Kacchinko?"

"Hey, don't name me like you plan on keeping me around," the dick said quietly, almost shyly.

Midoriya couldn't help noticing that Kacchinko was becoming red and was swelling a bit. "Do...do you not like Kacchinko? I think it's a cute name." Without thinking about it, he began petting the side of Kacchinko's face.

"I-idiot. Don't touch me like that," Kacchinko said as he began stiffening.

The freckled man pulled his hand away quickly. "Oops. Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly you weren't. I'm a dick, not a cat," Kacchinko reminded him.

"So, you were saying something about getting you back to Kacchan?"

"Yeah, but now I can't think straight. Get me off first."

* * *

It took a few minutes for the Midoriya-faced dick to calm down and Bakugou was patient enough to wait until it was comfortable enough to speak again. He'd finally moved from the bathroom and to his bed, the cock dangling freely.

"After doing some thinking, I suppose we must have been hit with a quirk that swapped our body parts. Kacchan, we have to find a way to get me back to where I belong."

Bakugou just looked down at this weird little cock. "Obviously you're supposed to be Deku's dick."

"Ah! Yes, I'm his...chinko."

The blond looked confused. "Chinko?"

"I think we should say that instead. Everything else sounds so vulgar," the 'chinko' said, turning pink.

"Hey, don't go getting excited again. Fine. So, what? Should I call you Deku-chinko? Something like that?"

"I-I'd like that, Kacchan," Deku-chinko said, turning redder. He was beginning to stiffen again as well.

"Hey, I said not to get excited."

"Sorry."

* * *

"I-I-I can't do that!" Midoriya stammered. "I can't, I mean, I shouldn't play with someone else's...you know."

Kacchinko didn't look like he had a lot of patience at the moment. "You play with your own, right? It's the same thing. Now, stop being selfish and jerk me."

"B-but what would Kacchan say if he found out I was rubbing his...chinko?"

"He'd be ecstatic."

Midoriya frowned. "You're just saying that."

"No, trust me. He'd be over the moon with joy. He'd never admit it, but he really likes you."

The green-haired man blushed. "N-no way. You...you're just saying that so I'll do what you want."

"How do you think you two ended up in the same place during your patrol? It wasn't because you two were patrolling the same area. It's because he's been following you around since graduation. That guy's had a crush on you since you two were little. That's the whole reason he started getting so aggressive with you. He never knew how to tell you, so he tried to hide it behind false hatred."

"Wow. If that's true, why would you tell me all that? Shouldn't you be on his side?" Midoriya asked.

"I am on his side. But a chinko is also one of the most honest organs of the human body."

Midoriya blushed and nodded. "I guess that's true." He slowly wrapped his hand around Kacchinko and enjoyed the sound of the chinko's moans.

* * *

"I can't help it. I get excited whenever Kacchan's around," Deku-chinko said. "He does too, you know."

"You mean, Deku?"

"Yeah. He's been trying to get you to like him ever since he was little. That's why he wanted to be a hero even when he didn't have a quirk. He's been trying to impress you. To get your attention. That's also the reason he was always complimenting you. It was pretty obvious when you think about it. I mean, he's been saying that he likes you the whole time. He just wasn't using the word 'like'. He's told you how much he admires you and looks up to you."

Bakugou couldn't help blushing a bit. "So you're just gonna tell me everything and possibly ruin everything for him?"

"Actually, I'm hoping this will make things better for him. It's long overdue. Besides, I can't really lie about it. A chinko is one of the most honest organs of the human body after all."

The blond was quiet for a moment, then looked down at the chinko. "Well, since you're like this, all excited and everything, want me to touch you?"

Deku-chinko stiffened even more. "Y-yes, please."

"So polite. Just like Deku," Bakugou said, wrapping his hand around Deku-chinko. "I'm gonna tell you something I'd never tell Deku."

Deku-chinko moaned quietly, then gazed up at Bakugou. "Y-yes?"

"I think you're really cute."

* * *

After a pretty intense orgasm, Midoriya looked down at his crotch to find that his normal penis seemed to be back where it belonged. Maybe jerking off had done the trick for that quirk to wear off.

But he couldn't get what Kacchinko had said out of his mind, so he picked up his phone and sent out a text.

* * *

Bakugou hadn't ejaculated so much in a long time and when he looked down at his groin, he found his normal, no face having penis there. Masturbating may have been the solution to getting rid of the effects of the quirk.

His cellphone buzzed and he was surprised to see that he'd gotten a message from Deku.

"We need to talk," was all the message said.

And after his conversation with Deku-chinko, he had a feeling he knew what this talk was going to be about.

* * *

 **Notes:** I was kinda embarrassed about posting this, but oh well.


	2. Mismatched 2: Unresolved

**Notes:** Surprisingly, I got a few requests to continue this. So, here you go.

Also, this chapter probably isn't very exciting or funny. (Katsuki's perspective.)

Also, also, I'm still working on my main story.

* * *

 **Mismatched 2: Unresolved**

Bakugou made his way to the park near his apartment and spotted Midoriya standing where he said he'd be standing. He'd had a chance to think about it and he decided that stupid Deku-chinko must have been right. They'd definitely swapped penises temporarily. But if that was the case, did that mean that his penis had spilled the beans to Midoriya too? Was that why Midoriya had texted him?

"Hey, Kacchan."

(That idiot Deku's already blushing. That must mean my stupid dick told him everything. Honest dumbass prick,) Bakugou thought. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Something really strange happened earlier and I'm hoping I wasn't hallucinating," Midoriya said.

(Great! He just gave me an escape route. I can just deny everything, especially if my dick told him about my feelings,) Bakugou thought. He just kept up his poker face.

"You and I may have been affected by a strange quirk when we were trying to stop that group earlier today," Midoriya went on.

The freckled man stopped short and was just looking at him for a while, so Bakugou kept up his disinterested expression.

"No idea what I'm talking about, huh? Nothing strange happened to you this afternoon?"

"If you've got something to say, then out with it, Nerdface," Bakugou said.

Midoriya frowned and looked away. "I see. So it must have been some sort of hallucination quirk after all. I guess we won't know until someone actually catches those guys. They were pretty slippery."

"I know they were slippery. I was there," the blond snapped at him. "You called me all the way here to tell me something as mundane as that? I haven't even had dinner yet."

For some reason the green-haired man perked up after hearing that. "Really? I haven't had dinner either. Let's go out."

Bakugou watched the younger hero turn red again and he almost smiled outwardly. (Why is he so fucking adorable?)

"What I mean is, I'll treat you to dinner and we can talk about this case," Midoriya corrected.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go."

* * *

 _...at a nearby restaurant..._

Midoriya had his notebook out, looking between it and the menu. He didn't seem to know which he wanted to address. "I've been taking notes on what I've been told about this group of vill—"

In the middle of his statement, Bakugou took his notebook and put it aside. "Let me make this easy for you. Food first. We'll talk while we wait for it to be brought over."

"Oh, right," Midoriya said with a nervous laugh. As he glanced over his menu, he snuck a peek at Bakugou, then looked back at his menu.

(I saw that,) the blond wanted to say out loud, but decided not to. Because how would he have seen Midoriya if he weren't looking at him as well?

"Um, Kacchan. I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"We don't normally patrol the same areas. What were you doing there?"

(Did that fucking cock tell Deku that I follow him during my patrols? If he wasn't my own dick, I'd kill him! I didn't want Deku to know about that. And I could get in big trouble for leaving my patrol area,) Bakugou thought. "Overlap, I guess. I had no idea you were covering that area," he lied.

"But normally—" Midoriya began.

The waitress came over and interrupted their conversation. "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked.

"Actually—" Midoriya tried to say.

"Yeah," Bakugou cut off his dinner companion. He started ordering and prayed that Midoriya would forget what he'd been talking about earlier. Then he just watched as the freckled man ordered as well.

Once the waitress left, Midoriya tried to begin again, "Like I was saying, normally patrol routes don't overlap that much. You were way—"

Bakugou slammed Midoriya's notebook down on the table in front of him and glared at him. "Tell me about these villains."

The freckled man frowned, picked up his notebook and flipped to a page. "Okay. They're calling themselves The Wildcards. They're a group of small-time villains, really. Wanted for multiple counts of disturbing the peace, trespassing, littering, public use of quirks without a license, loitering and jaywalking. Normally the police would be put on a case like this, but their quirks make them difficult to capture."

It all sounded like a bullshit waste of time to Bakugou, so it was hard to take any of this seriously. But then again, those 'Wildcards' had eluded capture even when two of the greatest up-and-coming heroes were involved. "Any word on their quirks?"

"Well, one of their quirks is a complete mystery. He's the leader of the bunch and he goes by the name Random. Sounds like his villain name has something to do with his quirk, so it'll probably be hard to pinpoint. Next is a woman calling herself Funhouse. Her quirk is Funhouse Mirror Illusion. She can apparently imbue items with her illusion so that when those items touch people they make their vision distorted like a funhouse mirror. She usually works in combination with this next guy. He goes by the name of Partyman. His quirk is Streamers. It's just what it sounds like. He's able to shoot streamers from his fingers. He's where most of the litter problems come into play. Last we have Rash. His quirk is Itchy Touch. That's another self-explanatory one. If he touches you, you start itching where he touched you. It's just uncomfortable though. Nothing dangerous."

Bakugou felt like he might fall asleep after listening to Midoriya's little report. But if he knew his childhood friend... "You wanna see them in action again, don't you?"

"It was amazing! I mean, did you see how Partyman and Funhouse worked together? They found an elevated position, Partyman let his streamers fly and as they were coming out Funhouse managed to add her illusion to them in an instant. The streamers tagged everyone in the area and we all became disoriented enough for them to make their escape. It was really impressive. And when I first heard about Rash, I thought that he was only able to affect people if he touched them with his hands. It seems any skin on skin contact with him makes the victim itch. I don't even know what to think about Random. I don't know what his quirk does or how it's activated. I can't even begin to imagine how it works, but if it's some kind of hallucination quirk, that can be pretty dangerous on its own. In combination with the others, however, it could possibly be downright deadly," Midoriya muttered. "Thankfully this group only seems to be interested in making mischief."

The blond just watched Midoriya for a while. The younger man had started jotting down scenarios as he was mumbling to himself. Bakugou didn't want to admit it, but he'd always found Midoriya's muttering kind of cute. "Fucking nerd," he muttered. "I'm just hoping someone's captured them by the time we're on patrol tomorrow. Those guys are fucking annoying as hell."

"Well, that's one thing about them. They rarely show up in the same area consecutively, so we probably won't even see them tomorrow," Midoriya said.

"You sound disappointed, Deku."

"In a way I am. I mean, technically, they defeated us. All of us."

Bakugou growled. "No way! Bakugou Katsuki never loses! I'll go out and blast them all to death, then use their fucking streamers to hang what's left of their annoying corpses from lampposts til the cops come and drag them off to the morgue!"

"Kacchan, that's really no way for a hero to talk," Midoriya murmured.

"Fine. I'll go out and blast them all to unconsciousness, then use their fucking streamers to hang their annoying comatose asses from lampposts til the cops come and drag them off to prison. Better?"

The freckled hero chuckled. "Still violent, but yes, better."

That little chuckle had been so cute that Bakugou could barely contain the smile that nearly took over his own face.

* * *

The two chatted over dinner and despite Bakugou's protests, Midoriya walked with him back to his apartment. Actually, those protests were still going on.

"It's less than a block away, Nerdface. I can get there on my own," Bakugou said.

"So, the only person you stay in touch with from UA is Kirishima?" Midoriya asked, completely ignoring what Bakugou had said.

The blond groaned. "Yeah. I mean, every now and then I hear from Sero and Kaminari, but that's about it."

"I can't believe it took you two whole years to start calling them by name."

"Yeah, yeah," the blond mumbled. He was a little afraid to ask if Midoriya was still in touch with anyone from high school. He knew that the freckled hero and Uraraka had been close for a long time. (They're probably together by now. I wouldn't be surprised if they live together,) he thought. He stared down at the sidewalk, his hands shoved into his pockets. "What about you?"

"I try to meet with everyone as often as I can."

"Figures."

"Tokoyami and Todoroki have been training together for a while now. Aoyama, Mineta and Sato want to start their own agency together. Oh! Speaking of Sato, he asked Asui to marry him and she said yes! Exciting, right?" Midoriya said.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Why are YOU so excited?"

"Well, romance is nice, don't you think?" Midoriya asked quietly.

"Tch!"

"Jirou and Yaoyorozu started dating. And I'm sure you already know that Kirishima and Ashido are dating. Ura—um...," the freckled hero stopped short.

Bakugou looked at Midoriya out of the corner of his eye. (I knew it. He's dating Uraraka. If that was the case then why didn't his stupid penis tell me about them? And what was all that shit about him liking me and getting excited when I'm around?)

But the only thing he could think to say at the moment was, "You gossip like a girl." Looking up at his apartment building, he sighed. "Well, we're here. You can go now."

"A-alright. Goodnight, Kacchan," Midoriya said, simply looking at the blond.

Something seemed weird about the silence between them at that moment. (It's almost like he's waiting for a kiss. Nah, that can't be it. Maybe he's just waiting for me to say something.) "Yeah." It was the best he could do. He'd never been one for greetings or farewells.

But at least that seemed to do the trick. Midoriya turned and headed toward his own apartment building. And Bakugou was left there, watching the younger hero walk away.

* * *

Unfortunately, as Bakugou lay in bed, he couldn't get visions of Midoriya out of his mind. That adorable blush. That adorable muttering. That adorable chuckle. It all caused his blood to rush through his veins faster than he wanted it to. And his heart rate had to keep up somehow.

And on top of it all, it was way too hot under his covers. He kicked them off his bed only to discover that he'd unknowingly pitched a tent at the crotch of his pajama pants. "Unbe-fucking-lievable!" It wasn't the first time Midoriya had given him a hard-on, but after the day he'd had, he didn't want to have to deal with it.

He felt annoyed as he reached inside his pajama pants and through his boxers to pull himself out. He'd already jerked off earlier that day and now he was about to do it again. After a long sigh, he snatched some tissues from the box on his nightstand and aggressively began tugging on his stiffness. (This is fucking stupid! I don't wanna fucking do this right now!)

The blond wasn't really sure why he was so aggravated, though. He'd jerked off more than once in a day plenty of times. (It's all that stupid chinko's fault!) he thought, teasing his testicles a bit as he kept stroking his length. (He never told me about Deku's fucking girlfriend. That fucking dick got my hopes up for nothing!) And even though he was sure he'd go soft just thinking about it, it did nothing but make him harder.

"De-Deku...," he heard himself murmur. His movements became more and more hurried and he barely had enough time to catch his seed with the tissues he'd taken out. It wasn't his first angry masturbation session, but it was definitely his most tiring. He almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Kacchan, please! You have to hurry!" Bakugou heard Midoriya's voice calling to him in the early morning as he drifted in and out of sleep.

"Hm?" he groaned.

"Kacchan, wake up! Please!"

"How the hell did you get into my apartment, Nerdface?" Bakugou grumbled, his eyes still closed.

"It's an emergency, Kacchan!"

Bakugou sat up and looked around for Midoriya, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Was I dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream. Just hurry!" the voice pleaded.

(That's definitely Deku's voice,) the blond thought. (Is it coming from—? No way!) He snatched off the covers and looked inside his pajama pants. "You again?!"

Sure enough, it was as he suspected. Deku-chinko was back and he was whimpering and wiggling around inside Bakugou's underwear.

"What are you doing here?" the blond asked.

"Later. First, I need the toilet. Please hurry, Kacchan," Deku-chinko whined.

"Seriously?" Bakugou asked. He barely felt any pressure in his bladder, so why did this chinko seem so desperate?

"Um, you may have to help me hold it til we get there. I don't think I can do it on my own," Deku-chinko said quietly.

(This dick has got to be over-exaggerating,) Bakugou thought. But as soon as he stood, the little chinko started to leak.

Deku-chinko gasped. "K-Kacchan, help!"

"Okay, so you weren't over-exaggerating," the blond said. He gave the chinko a light squeeze to help stop the leak, then made his way to the bathroom.

Some little spurts still escaped during the trip, but Deku-chinko seemed overjoyed to have the relief he so desperately needed. "Thank you, Kacchan. I almost wet the bed. That would've been really embarrassing."

"It's fine. Whatever. What are you doing here?" Bakugou said. He was determined not to acknowledge how cute a relieved little Deku face looked.

"Ah. That. Well, you see, I'm not entirely sure," Deku-chinko said.

"Hah?"

* * *

 **Notes:** This is turning out to be more than I thought it would be. There's going to be another chapter at some point most likely, but as you can see, this one unintentionally showed up out of nowhere almost 3 months after the first chapter.

In other words, if you actually like it, I'm sorry. It'll be a while before it's updated. If you don't like it, then you're in luck. You won't see it updated for a while.


	3. Mismatched 3: The Plan

**Notes:** Thanks to those of you supporting this story! I know it's a little bit weird and it's just getting weirder as we go.

This chapter may be a little confusing but I tried to make things as understandable as possible. Some parts switch perspectives and, well, the whole thing's kinda stupid actually. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Also, just as a WARNING: A little bit more omorashi showed itself than I intended and I don't even know why. So if you're grossed out by that kinda thing, I'm sorry. Then again, if you've made it this far into the story and you've endured talking penises, you're probably not too squeamish about the idea of urine.

I thought I could finish this in 3 chapters, but looks like I'll have to add a 4th.

* * *

 **Mismatched 3: The Plan**

Midoriya frowned as he began walking toward his own apartment building. 'Incidentally', his place wasn't very far away from Bakugou's. And by 'incidentally' it probably should be stated that Midoriya waited until Bakugou chose a place to live before he chose his own. He decided that living in the same building would've been too much of a coincidence, so he chose an apartment building not even a block away from the one the blond lived in.

He felt a bit silly after the whole 'meeting with Kacchan' thing. (Hallucination, huh?) he thought. (That makes a lot more sense than having actually switched body parts. It seemed so real, though. I'm just glad I didn't tell him exactly what happened. He would've just laughed at me.)

However, he couldn't help thinking that the whole thing HAD actually happened. Having Bakugou's penis swapped with his and TALKING to it, though ludicrous as it might have seemed, had been etched in his memory like any other real event in his life. And the things the chinko said made a lot of sense.

 _That guy's had a crush on you since you two were little. That's the whole reason he started getting so aggressive with you. He never knew how to tell you, so he tried to hide it behind false hatred,_ he remembered the chinko saying.

(Maybe it really was just all in my head. Maybe I was just hearing what I wanted to hear,) Midoriya thought as he unlocked his apartment door, stepped inside and removed his shoes. (Yeah, that's probably it. I've wanted Kacchan to like me for so long that I guess I made it all up to make myself feel better. But I just ended up making myself feel worse.)

He slowly made his way to his bedroom and sighed. It had been good to see Bakugou again anyway. They hadn't had very much time together after they graduated. And even though Bakugou didn't consider them friends, Midoriya still did. Their relationship had gotten much better than it was back in middle school, at least.

Bakugou had sat across from him at dinner with his usual confident and aggressive attitude. (He looks really good in street clothes,) Midoriya thought, absent-mindedly tugging at his shirt sleeve.

And his blond friend had been giving him weird looks the whole evening. Those harsh red eyes of his seemed softer from time to time. And at the end of the night just before they parted ways, the atmosphere had been so tense. It was almost as if Bakugou had wanted to give him a goodnight kiss.

The green-haired hero felt himself blush as he looked down at the crotch of his pants. "I can't believe I got half hard just thinking about that," he muttered to himself. He'd already gotten himself off earlier that afternoon, but he supposed that jerking it again couldn't hurt.

* * *

By the time Midoriya awoke the next morning, he realized that his bladder felt like it was on the verge of bursting. He lay on his bed staring longingly at the bathroom door, which suddenly seemed like it was a million miles away. Pressing his thighs tightly together, he tried to figure out how to get out of bed without jostling the contents of his bladder too much.

(My body just couldn't wake me earlier, could it?) he thought with a groan. The freckled hero tried moving closer to the edge of his bed, but as soon as he stopped concentrating on holding his pee, a little bit slipped out. He gasped and lay as still as possible.

"Deku, you're fucking kidding me, right? You're not about to fucking piss yourself, are you?" he heard Bakugou's voice say.

(Great. On top of needing to pee this badly, Kacchan's somehow here to see it,) Midoriya thought, squeezing his eyes shut and shifting his legs a bit. "Wh-what are you doing here, Kacchan?"

The voice laughed. "You're about to pee your pants and you've got time to ask how I got here? Shouldn't you take care of that first?"

Midoriya tried looking around to see where the voice was coming from, but he didn't see Bakugou anywhere in his bedroom. He'd also stopped paying attention to his bladder and more urine dribbled out, dampening his underwear. "Aa!" he squeaked, pressing his hand against his crotch to put a stop to the leak.

"You're actually about to wet yourself! This is priceless!" the muffled voice said. "I've gotta find a way to tell Katsuki-body about this."

(Wait. Muffled voice? 'Katsuki-body'?) Midoriya thought, removing his hands from his crotch and shifting his legs more. "K-Kacchinko?"

"Yeah. And you better hurry up and get to the toilet. I don't wanna be all gross and covered in Deku pee."

"Okay, okay. I will. As soon as I'm able to move," Midoriya whimpered.

All was quiet for a moment, save the sound of Midoriya squirming in bed. His current wave of desperation seemed like it would never end. He felt like he was close to tears and he wanted to squeeze himself down there to help hold everything in, but he'd be squeezing Kacchinko and he wasn't sure if it would hurt him or not.

"Hey, Deku. If you've gotta go that bad, you could just pee over the side of the bed," Kacchinko suggested, actually sounding sympathetic this time.

"You mean, like, on the floor?" the freckled hero asked. Unfortunately, just the thought of release caused him to lose control for a moment, dampening his boxers and his pajama pants a bit.

"Yeah. Why not? No one's here to see you do it," Kacchinko said.

"I can't do that. You're here. And you'll tell Kacchan," Midoriya whined, grasping his pillow and fidgeting even more.

Kacchinko groaned. "I won't tell him what happened, okay? Besides, with the way you are now, it's either piss on the floor or wet the bed. You're not gonna make it to the bathroom."

"I'll make it. I just need a minute," the green-haired man said. He wormed his way closer to the edge of the bed, but at some point he'd relaxed his muscles too much. Another little stream began drizzling from Kacchinko's tip.

"It's not stopping, Deku," the chinko warned.

Midoriya already knew that, yet he tried to squeeze his thighs tighter together anyway. It was enough to lessen the leak, but much like Kacchinko had said, it wasn't stopping this time. He fumbled as quickly as he could to pull the chinko from his pajama pants and boxers and let a full stream of urine patter to the floor. The sound caused him to blush deep red with embarrassment, but finally having relief was almost enough to make him forget about the fact that he was peeing on the floor like a preschooler.

Once it was all over both he and Kacchinko sighed.

"If you hadn't been so stubborn, your clothes wouldn't be as wet as they are right now," Kacchinko told him.

It was true. Not only were his boxers and pajama pants wet, but some had soaked through to his bedsheets. There would be a lot of cleaning and laundry to do before going to work.

* * *

"So, why are you here? Did Deku run into those guys again on his way home or something?" Bakugou asked the chinko that was now in place of his own.

"You mean the Wildcards? No, he didn't run into them. I honestly don't know why I'm here," Deku-chinko told him.

"Okay, fine. Forget about why you're here. Why didn't you tell me that Deku was going out with Uraraka?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" the little penis stammered.

"Those two are dating and you didn't bother to tell me!"

Deku-chinko looked confused. "They're not dating. Izuku-body hasn't dated anyone. He's too busy thinking about you all the time to think of anyone else."

Bakugou felt himself blush. "Tch!" He'd intended to walk away from the little chinko, but he forgot that they were actually attached and he couldn't get away from him.

"He really likes you. And if you really like him like I think you do, you'll tell him how you feel. You should do it tonight. Invite him over after work," Deku-chinko said happily. "Hey, hey! If I'm here, that means your chinko is with him right now. I'd love to meet your chinko." He started stiffening and gasped. "Aa! S-sorry, Kacchan. I can't help it."

The blond stared down at the hardening stranger of a penis. (It's already an honest little thing. It would probably tell me anything I wanna know,) he thought. "Is Deku this excitable when he thinks about me?"

"Y-yes. I mean, he tries to keep it to a minimum during the day, but at night he's different."

Bakugou felt the chinko twitch and he wasn't sure if it was because he was getting excited or because Deku-chinko was getting excited. "What happens at night?" Bakugou breathed.

"I-I can't talk about something like that. It's private."

The blond took a seat on his bed and slowly began stroking the vein underneath Deku-chinko. "What does Deku do at night when he thinks about me?"

"Ah, Kacchan," the little penis moaned. "Please. Please touch me more."

He couldn't be sure if the chinko was answering his question or if he just wanted to be touched. Either way, he couldn't give in to temptation just yet. "Tell me about Deku at night," he said, his voice husky.

Deku-chinko trembled and a droplet of precum dripped from his tip. "He...he touches himself a lot. His nipples and...and me. And lately—Ah!"

Bakugou pulled his hand away and watched as the chinko twitched. "Tell me," he whispered.

"L-lately, he's been experimenting... With his bottom," Deku-chinko finally said.

This time it was Bakugou who reacted. His entire body tensed and he grasped Deku-chinko as an orgasm ripped through his loins. "So fucking hot, Deku," he gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Images of Midoriya playing with his own butt brought about more little shockwaves of lust even as he was recovering from ejaculation mode.

After a few minutes of wallowing in post-orgasm bliss, Bakugou took a deep breath and fingered the cock in his hand. "That was fucking amazing, Deku-chinko. I don't think I've ever nutted that fast before."

He was sure that Deku-chinko would have something to say about that, but when he looked down at the penis in his hand, it seemed to be replaced with his own again. "Oh, right. He leaves when I cum." It was for the best. It was time for him to get ready for work anyway.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm not a hallucination!" Kacchinko was saying to Midoriya as the freckled man was finishing scrubbing his floor.

"But Kacchan said that he wasn't affected by any quirk," Midoriya said.

"Did he actually say that? Or are you assuming that since he didn't say anything, that was what he meant?"

Midoriya thought back on their conversation from yesterday and frowned. He put fresh sheets on his bed and lay back down like he was actually going back to sleep.

"I swear you two have the worst communication skills I've ever seen. And I'm a dick," Kacchinko said.

"Well, why didn't he tell me he was affected too?" Midoriya asked.

"He's fucking stubborn! Don't you know that by now? Besides, he probably guessed that I told you some things that I wasn't supposed to tell you. Like how he follows you around or how he jerks off about you all the time," Kacchinko said like it was nothing.

Midoriya blushed and Kacchinko began stiffening. "He...?"

"Yeah. All the time. And only you. He's tried to get off to someone or something else, but it never works," Kacchinko went on. He smirked. "That really gets you hard, huh?"

"Um, I-I guess. And you have his voice, so...," Midoriya said quietly.

The chinko twitched a bit and grinned even wider. "Well, shit, Deku. You coulda just told me that you wanted me to talk dirty to you."

"N-no. I mean, just keep talking. It...it doesn't have to be dirty," the freckled hero whimpered.

"Why don't I tell you about all the things your 'Kacchan' thinks about when he gets himself off?"

"Y-you can't talk about something like that. It's private."

Kacchinko groaned. "You're so fucking boring, Deku."

"Nn. Ah," Midoriya moaned.

Kacchinko looked confused as he became fully erect . "What the hell was that, Deku? Are you into being insulted or something?"

"N-no. It's just that...that voice really turns me on," Midoriya whimpered.

"Since fucking when?! You've never been like this before."

"Don't tell Kacchan."

"But aren't you getting way too turned on from just his voice? S-something's happening. I feel really good. You're not even touching me. What are you doing?" Kacchinko asked, twitching uncontrollably.

"Ahh, ahh. Kacchan," Midoriya moaned.

Kacchinko moaned as he felt himself on the edge of orgasm. "Fuck, Deku! You're fingering your asshole, aren't you? That's so fucking hot!"

"Mn! Don't...don't tell Kacchan. Ah!"

The freckled hero had just replaced his bedding and now he had to replace it again before he headed off to work. Even if his jizz had mostly gotten on him, the lube he'd used at the back was all over the place. "Sorry, Kacchinko. I probably should've warned you about what I was doing."

When he didn't hear a comment, he looked down and saw his normal penis where Kacchinko used to be. "If Kacchinko says that he's not a hallucination, then why was he back after the quirk wore off?" he asked himself.

* * *

As soon as Bakugou had gotten rid of the weird little chinko, he figured he wouldn't have to bother inviting Midoriya to his apartment after all. He was only considering it because that stupid Deku-chinko wanted it. Now that Deku-chinko was back where he belonged, there was no need for him to even meet with the freckled hero.

Or so he thought. During his lunchtime bathroom break, he undid his costume pants and out popped a napping Deku-chinko instead of his normal dick. "What the hell is this?!"

And on top of that, his phone buzzed. "What now?" When he looked at who was contacting him, he cringed. "Deku...," was all he said when he answered the phone call.

"Sorry to bother you, Kacchan. Can you talk?"

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Nerdface?"

"Um, I just got word that The Wildcards were captured earlier today by Earphone Jack and Cellophane."

"What the hell?! Those two?! But those Wildcard fuckers walked all over us! I mean, they walked all over YOU and the others. Bakugou Katsuki doesn't lose."

"Yeah, but you were there when we lost. Anyway, I can't wait to hear how they did it," Midoriya said.

"Fine. So, they were captured. Why are you telling me this?" Bakugou asked, trying to calm down.

"Well, their quirks were revealed. None of them have hallucination quirks," Midoriya went on.

(Oh shit! He knows that what happened yesterday wasn't a hallucination,) the blond thought. "So? Why are you bringing up something like that in the middle of the work day? I'm fucking busy, alright?"

An unexpected groggy little Deku voice that was inside the same bathroom stall with him startled him. "Is that Izuku-body? HI, IZUKU-BODY!"

Bakugou wrapped his hand around Deku-chinko to shut him up, but it was too late.

"Um, Kacchan? Was that what I think it was? I mean, we were both affected by that weird quirk, weren't we?" Midoriya asked quietly.

"You stupid little dick! I'm gonna kill you!" Bakugou growled through his teeth. He sighed and let Deku-chinko go.

"Hey, hey! Invite him over! Invite him over tonight!" Deku-chinko said happily.

(FUCK!) Bakugou wanted to say out loud. But instead he just sighed again. "Yeah," he said, finally answering Midoriya's question. "Yeah. And I can't understand why it keeps coming back."

Midoriya was quiet for a moment before saying, "Yeah. Me either."

Even though he couldn't really hear what the freckled hero was saying, he knew that Midoriya had started doing his whole muttering thing. He was a little surprised that the green-haired hero hadn't brought up the fact that Bakugou didn't tell him that it wasn't a hallucination in the first place. And suddenly he felt guilty for not telling him.

"You should really invite him over, Kacchan!" the happy little penis said with a big grin. "Invite him over."

"Shut up, you little shit," the blond muttered to Deku-chinko. The little dick had no idea that he was actually making him feel even MORE guilty about not telling Midoriya that they were both affected by the weird quirk yesterday. He sighed yet again. "Listen, maybe we can figure this thing out. Why don't you come to my apartment later?"

* * *

Bakugou knew that inviting Midoriya to his apartment was a bad idea, but thanks to the voice muttering inside his pants, he was convinced to invite him over anyway. He couldn't help getting the feeling that they would somehow be distracted from the whole reason they came there in the first place. To find a way to get rid of the effects of that stupid quirk they'd been hit by.

The freckled man had taken off his shoes and was simply looking around.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, Deku. Come in."

"Right. Sorry. It's just that it's been a while since I was last here."

"You were never here."

Midoriya frowned. "Kacchan, I helped you move in."

Of course he remembered that, but at the moment he was in a state of denial. "Shut up." Much like his state of denial about the little penis rambling on about wanting to be let out. "You shut up too," he muttered to Deku-chinko.

"Please, Kacchan. I've been in here all day," Deku-chinko said.

"Hey! Hey! Let me out! I know you're at his place already, so let me outta here," Bakugou could hear the voice from Midoriya's crotch saying.

Midoriya blushed. "I...um... These two aren't gonna leave us alone until we give them some space to move around." He reached for his zipper and looked at the blond. "I hope you don't mind. He gets bitey when he's annoyed."

Bakugou distinctly remembered biting All Might's hand during a final exam back in high school. He narrowed his eyes at Midoriya.

"They'd probably like to meet each other. And I'm curious about meeting 'little me' too," Midoriya went on.

"You probably wanna take notes on all this. You're such a fucking nerd," Bakugou said. He quickly unzipped his pants and Deku-chinko's head wiggled out from behind his boxers.

"So sudden," was all Deku-chinko said.

The green-haired man freed Kacchinko as well. "It's about fucking time. You're way too slow, Deku," the penis said.

"This is a little embarrassing even though it's not mine," Midoriya said with a chuckle.

"Kacchinko! Hi, Kacchinko," Deku-chinko said, turning pink and swaying happily.

"That's what I call him too. Neat," Midoriya said with a grin.

"H-hey, Izu," Kacchinko said to Deku-chinko.

"Izu?" Bakugou mumbled.

"Izu?" Deku-chinko gasped.

Midoriya frowned. "But he calls me Deku."

Bakugou looked down at Deku-chinko, who seemed to be trying to tuck himself back behind the blond's zipper. Unfortunately, he was stiffening so rapidly that he couldn't make his escape. "Aa! Sorry, Kacchan."

(That's a pretty interesting reaction to something as simple as a name,) Bakugou thought. He looked up at Midoriya. "Want me to call you Izu too?"

"Wh-what?! N-no!" the freckled man said, his cheeks turning pink.

Kacchinko, however, was almost instantly hard. "Whoa! Deku, what the hell? Calm down up there!"

"S-sorry, Kacchan. I mean, Kacchinko," Midoriya said to the penis that was attached to him.

"Sorry, Body," Deku-chinko said to Midoriya. "Kacchan never would've known how you feel about having him call you that if it weren't for my reaction."

Midoriya looked at Deku-chinko, then back at Bakugou. "Don't listen to him, Kacchan. He doesn't know what he's talking about." He tried to laugh it off.

Bakugou looked doubtful.

"If he doesn't know what he's talking about, then why am I practically throbbing down here? You got so excited that you almost made me cum," Kacchinko said to Midoriya.

Bakugou smirked. "Then, I guess I'll call you that when we're alone together..., Izu."

Midoriya's whole face turned red and he covered it with his hands. But he'd somehow forgotten that Kacchinko was exposed and had begun to twitch vigorously.

"Stupid Deku. Stop trying to hold back and just let it out," Kacchinko groaned. "Hey, Body. Come here. I need your hands," he said to Bakugou.

The blond shrugged and started making his way over to Midoriya.

Deku-chinko looked at Kacchinko shyly. "Um, I really liked it when you called me that, Kacchinko. Will you say it again, please?"

"Okay, Izu," Kacchinko whispered, watching as Deku-chinko trembled, a drop of precum escaping his slit. "I like seeing you get all flustered and turned on. It's cute."

"Hey, shut up, you," Bakugou said to Kacchinko.

Midoriya peeked between his fingers at the blond. "Is...is that true?"

"You stupid dick!" Bakugou said, referring to Kacchinko. The blond started turning a bright shade of red.

"Shut up, Body. I'm having a moment here," Kacchinko said, trying to move closer to Deku-chinko.

"Aa! Don't get too close, Kacchinko. I'm leaking. You'll get dirty," Deku-chinko said. And even as he said that, precum spilled down his face. Yet he was trying to move closer to Kacchinko as well.

Midoriya nibbled on his fingernails and glanced up at Bakugou. "We should help them get closer," he whispered, taking a step closer to the blond.

"To do what? They're just a couple of dicks," Bakugou said, looking down at the two chinkos.

"I...I think maybe they wanna touch each other," Midoriya whispered.

"Yeah," Kacchinko said. "I wanna touch Izu. Get us closer to each other, Deku," Kacchinko said to Midoriya. "I wanna try kissing him."

Midoriya glanced up at Bakugou again. "What Kacchinko's saying..."

"Shut up, Nerdface. Nobody wants to kiss you," Bakugou said, looking away.

"Hey, dumbass. Try being honest with yourself for once. You want Deku just as much as I want Izu," Kacchinko said to his body.

Midoriya took advantage of the fact that Bakugou was distracted and moved close enough for Kacchinko and Deku-chinko to touch. Kacchinko rubbed himself against Deku-chinko and gave him a little kiss.

"Kacchinko," Deku-chinko whispered.

A little surprised, "Mm!" escaped Bakugou's throat.

Midoriya was all but panting already.

"Oh, man, Izu. You feel amazing against me," Kacchinko muttered, still rubbing himself against Deku-chinko.

"S-sorry, Kacchinko. I'm—Aa!" Deku-chinko said as he began throbbing and spilling his seed all over himself and Kacchinko.

"Me too, Izu," Kacchinko moaned as he too ejaculated.

Bakugou leaned breathlessly against Midoriya while the freckled man rested his head on the blond's shoulder.

After they all calmed down, Bakugou backed away from Midoriya and frowned. "Great. Now I'm all gross."

"I thought it was pretty hot," Kacchinko said.

Bakugou looked down at the penis attached to Midoriya and scowled. "You're still over there? You're still talking?"

"Hey, you're right. Last time I nutted, I went back to where I belonged," Kacchinko said.

Deku-chinko sighed. "Sorry I came so fast, Kacchinko."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I did too. I think it was because our bodies were so excited," Kacchinko said with a laugh.

"Who did you say was excited?!" Bakugou growled.

"YOU, DUMBASS!" Kacchinko yelled. "Are you such an idiot that you can't admit your own feelings? That's why you're in the mess you're in now. You're constantly obsessing over Deku, wondering if he's found someone. So much to the point where you follow him around every day."

"You fucking dick!" Bakugou hissed.

"Just say you like him like you should've done back in elementary school. Say you wanna kiss him like you should've done back in middle school. Say you wanna touch him like you should've done back in high school. Tell him you wanna fuck him right now," Kacchinko said.

Midoriya gasped.

"If you're worried that he'll reject you, don't be," Deku-chinko said quietly. "He won't."

"Yeah, I mean, look at how hard I am again already," Kacchinko groaned. He was indeed stiff and swollen.

"The least you could do is kiss him," Deku-chinko said. "He really wants it."

Midoriya blushed deep red and looked away.

"Then why am I the only one who's being picked on? I won't admit to any of this, but neither will Deku," Bakugou said.

"K-Kacchan..., I'd like to. I-I mean...," Midoriya stammered.

"Seriously, Deku. Get a fucking grip," Kacchinko said. "If you're about to cum just thinking about it, then maybe you should do something about it."

Deku-chinko was stiffening again as well. He looked up at Bakugou. "Seeing Izuku-body react like that—"

Bakugou was staring at Midoriya, his hand inching closer to Deku-chinko. And when Deku-chinko saw that, he whimpered.

"Hey, Deku. Deku, are you seeing this?" Kacchinko asked the body he was attached to. "He just came not that long ago and now he's about to jerk it to you. Somehow this is even more exciting than touching Izu myself."

Midoriya's eyes were fixed on Bakugou's hand. "I-is he really gonna do it while I'm standing here?" he whispered to himself. Little did he know, his own hand was moving closer to Kacchinko.

"K-Kacchan, wait," Deku-chinko said, even though he was throbbing and leaking precum everywhere. "We should think about this. What was different between this time you guys came and the last times when Kacchinko and I swapped back?"

"How are you even able to think when you're like that, Izu?" Kacchinko asked.

"He's got a point, though," Bakugou said. He groaned and looked down at Deku-chinko. "But I can't really think now that you've stolen all the blood from my brain, you little shit."

Midoriya tried his best to keep from touching Kacchinko. "Alright. One difference is that we're together this time."

"Yeah. That's a big difference," Kacchinko said. "Good job, Deku. Anything else?"

"We weren't touching you. You two were touching each other," Bakugou brought up.

Kacchinko nodded. "Though that's not ENTIRELY true. The last time I swapped back, Deku hadn't touched me."

Bakugou looked confused. "Wait, you didn't get off before you swapped back?"

"I didn't say that," Kacchinko said with a smirk.

"Then what are you talking about, you stupid dick?" Bakugou asked.

Deku-chinko gasped while Midoriya quickly put his hand around Kacchinko to keep him quiet.

The blond narrowed his eyes at all of them. "Why do I feel like I'm being left out of the loop, huh?"

"Remember what I told you about Izuku-body's experiments?" Deku-chinko said to Bakugou.

Suddenly Bakugou remembered Deku-chinko mentioning that Midoriya had been experimenting with his butt lately.

"Ah! Kacchan! Don't imagine it!" Deku-chinko said, throbbing energetically as more precum dripped from his head.

Bakugou growled and reached toward Deku-chinko to finish him off, but Midoriya grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Kacchan. We need them to help us figure out what's going on. We don't know if he'll go away if you...um...," Midoriya began, but he couldn't bring himself to finish his statement.

"If you NUT. We don't know if he'll go away if you were to nut right now," Kacchinko said for Midoriya.

"Well, let's hurry up and figure this out so I can cum, dammit!" Bakugou groaned.

Kacchinko twitched and he looked up at Midoriya. "Not you too. Come on, Deku. Stop thinking with your chinko. What do you know about that strange quirk? Did they tell you anything besides the fact that none of The Wildcards had hallucination quirks?"

"Sadly, no," Midoriya said. He began muttering. "All they said about Random's quirk was that it was called Curse of Commonality and that it wasn't a hallucination quirk. They didn't give me any details beyond that. Maybe it's not too late for me to call the station and see what Random's quirk actually does. But if I tell them that we were affected by it, they'd probably want us to go down to the station. It would be really embarrassing if we had to show up in the state we're in right now, not only because we've swapped chinkos, but because we're both currently hard. We wouldn't be able to go out in public like this anyway..."

"I wonder if he'd just keep muttering if I stuck my dick in his mouth right now," Bakugou muttered.

Deku-chinko gasped. "That's rude!"

"The thing is, you'd be sticking his own dick in his mouth," Kacchinko said to his body.

Bakugou nodded, then looked down at the penis that was attached to him. "What do you think, Deku-chinko? Want Deku to suck you off?"

Deku-chinko turned redder and stiffened more. "Wh-what?"

"Oo, Izu. Are you into that kinda thing?" Kacchinko asked Deku-chinko.

While those three were having their own debate, Midoriya continued babbling to himself, "The weird thing is that this quirk goes away and then re-activates on its own. How long is it going to do that? Is there even a time limit? There must be, right? And if it's permanent, there must be some sort of cure or maybe the person who used the quirk can reverse it. Now that I think about it, all the quirks I've seen that have effects on other people have a time limit. Even most self-augmentation quirks have limits. So, this one has to have a limit too. Maybe we just have to wait it out. But since it leaves and comes back on its own, how will we even know when it's worn off?"

"No, I'm not into that kinda thing," Deku-chinko said.

Yeah, the others were totally ignoring Midoriya.

"I'd still like to see it though," Bakugou said to Deku-chinko. Then he turned his attention to Kacchinko. "You're my dick, right?"

Kacchinko rolled his eyes. "No shit."

"So, do I feel what I'm doing to Deku-chinko or do I feel what Deku's doing to you?" the blond asked.

"What? That doesn't even make any sense," Kacchinko said. He thought for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "I mean, I really started to feel good when Deku had his fingers up his ass."

"I guess you're right. Because every time you say something like that, this guy gets all excited," Bakugou said.

"That's because YOU'RE getting excited, Kacchan," Deku-chinko whined.

Bakugou nodded and smirked. "Yeah, I am."

"I'm a little surprised you actually admitted that," Kacchinko said with a laugh.

"Hey, everybody! I have an idea!" Midoriya finally said out loud.

Everyone turned their attention to the green-haired hero.

"I think that maybe if we swap chinkos often enough, this quirk's effects might wear off," Midoriya said.

Bakugou was about to say something but Kacchinko interrupted, "We can pretty much guess what makes us go away. But how do we know what makes us come back?"

Midoriya opened his mouth to speak, but Deku-chinko beat him to it, "I guess they could try the thing that made us stay instead of swap back. You know, when we were rubbing against each other." The little freckled chinko looked up at Bakugou. "What do you guys think?"

"Fine. Let's just get this over with. I've been too hard for too long," Bakugou said. He'd already put his hand around Deku-chinko.

Midoriya couldn't help watching the blond's hand and Kacchinko began twitching.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Kacchinko said.

"Oh, right," Midoriya said, his face turning bright red. He slipped his hand around Kacchinko and slowly began stroking him.

The two heroes watched each other jerk their cocks until they made a mess of their hands at the same time. And they were too caught up in the pleasure of the moment to realize when their members had switched back to normal.

But now that it was just the two of them together, they weren't really sure what to say to one another. Both of their faces were tinted pink and they couldn't look at each other for very long.

Bakugou finally grabbed some tissues with his clean hand and gave them to Midoriya. "Here. A temporary fix. I'll let you wash up once I'm done," the older hero said. He heard a murmured 'thank you', but hadn't bothered to look at Midoriya before he grabbed a towel and headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

The blond hero was surprised that when he came out of his shower, Midoriya was just sitting on his couch. But at least the freckled man hadn't changed his mind and gone home. "You coulda turned on the TV, you know."

"Oh, it's okay."

Bakugou frowned at the long silence that followed. (Why do things have to be so weird all of a sudden? We had dinner together yesterday. We even walked together afterwards. And when we came here everything was fine.) He looked at the towel and change of clothes he'd brought for Midoriya. "You're off tomorrow, right?" He already knew the answer to that question. He and Midoriya had the same schedule, and it wasn't by chance.

The green mess of hair just bobbed once.

"Then you may as well just spend the night." Bakugou had a hard time saying it for some reason. Sure, he and Midoriya hadn't spent the night together since they had those training camps in high school, but other people were around then. The last time they spent the night ALONE together was when they were bite-size. Even back then he'd liked Midoriya, but he didn't even understand what it was.

Midoriya looked at the clothes in Bakugou's hand, then looked up at his face. "Why?"

That was enough to annoy the explosive hero. He tossed the clothes and towel at Midoriya then looked away. "Because it was your bright idea to get rid of the effects of this quirk by swapping chinkos back and forth over and over again. Anyway, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I'll make dinner while you wash up."

"O-okay. Thank you, Kacchan."

* * *

 **Notes:** Yeah, this was kind of a long chapter. I hope it reads okay. If not, just let me know in the comments and I'll see if I can make some changes in order to make it more readable. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
